Jenny and Jeff
by mikuruasahina123123
Summary: This is something I decided would be pretty badass. Jeff the killer meets Jennifer the Psychopath (My own creation). Together they leave the world trembling at the sound of their names! They kill people make them suffer and together they are unstoppable. So beware of Jenny and Jeff.!
1. Chapter 1

Jeff the killer. People freeze in their tracks when they hear that name. Jennifer the Psychopath. People scream when they hear that name. Jenny and Jeff. Well people are dead before they hear that name. Now shhhhhh... Go to sleep... 


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer watched the sun rise. Her chain saw idle next to her side. She sighed, loathing badly for company. Jennifer was in a few ways like a normal teenage girl. Apart from the fact that she was in an insane asylum for 3 years. "She wasn't even hurt that badly. Could have been worse." She chuckled darkly. Jenny picked up the shiny red Apple next to her side and took a bite. A crackling fire sat inches from her feet. Jennifer suddenly stood, becoming bored with her thoughts. Usually she tortured her victims, human interaction was good for her. At least that's what her mother always said. The bitch always made her spend time with kids, she, for once in her life wished she would have listened to her. Her mother always made her do meaningless things. Maybe spending time with others wasn't as meaningless as she had thought back then. There was a long trail in front of her. A tugging feeling pulled at her, something was down that path. She didn't know what but there was definitely something down there. Jenny picked up her chainsaw and pulled the cord. The large machine vibrated to life in her hands. She started off down the trail. It seemed like it had been an hour before she reached the end of the path. Suddenly a evil cackle, forced the basis on the back of her neck to stand. It scared her, just a little bit though. Jennifer continued her walk until she came across a young boy, he didn't look much older than her, maybe 13 or 14. He had solid black hair, large black eyes, and a large smile. That boy scared her, he was... strange looking. She jumped when he noticed the sound of her chainsaw and looked at her. A demonic smile spread across his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff had silently been resting. His once clean white hoody was now soaked and smeared with blood. He wanted company, but he never had people around. His black eyes were completely adjusted to the dim light of the night. Suddenly a soft crunching started near the trail he had passed when coming to this exact spot. Along with the crunching a loud vrooming sound was beginning to irritate his ears. Jeff looked around wondering where the noise was coming from. He had been to this spot many, many times, and never had he had this experience. Then, as if it of nowhere a young girl slipped out in to the open. She wasn't that big, he could take her on easily. That is if she didn't have that chainsaw. The teenager reminded him of himself. She had long black hair, light almost pale skin, and she wasn't too big in size. The only difference was instead of having his black eyes she had light blue ones, that looked like they were made up of clouds, they were so light. He watched her eyes, something about them peaked his interest. She relaxed as she saw him. He was recognizable, for he had been on TV. "Jeff the killer?" She asked. He smirked and answered "The one and only.". She settled on one hip, lowering her chainsaw till the tip grazed the grass. "What would you be doing here? Shouldn't you be out de-gutting people or something." He chuckled, she was trying to be smart, talking to him as if he were a child, "shouldn't you be home partying with your barbies having a little tea party?" Now it was her turn to get angry. She brought her chainsaw up, waiting for a fight. "Trying to be funny are we? I, personally hate barbies. The only thing they are good for Is beating people." She retorted. "Well your interesting. Laughing in the face of imminent death. What's your name?" He asked her curiously. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer was a curious girl, she always had been. Why did he think he was so amazing. He was nothing but a stupid boy. She on the other hand was a renowned serial killer. Jenny had blood on her hands, was more than happy to admit it too. She loved killing. As a child she had been abused. Regularly beaten by her parents, and children at school. People had always had it out for her for some reason. She didn't care, those people were dead now. Only existing as voices in her head. Her parents had been awful people. When she was eight her parents abandoned her at an insane asylum. A girl had been throwing rocks at Jennifer, even though she had just been playing with the fishes, in the little pond next to her school. Jennifer had started crying causing the other girl to throw more rocks, which in turn caused something in Jenny to snap. She hit the girl in the face and dragged her to the pond and tried to drown her, but she got away. The parents of the girl freaked out and took Jenny's parents to court which was why she was abandoned at the damned place. She spent most of her life alone. But meeting Jeff, well it made her see that company was just what people need ed to know life didn't stick ads.


	5. Chapter 5

This was their first night together they had talked about their history explaining what had made them what they were today. They both had pretty awful lives. But all in all Jennifer's was worse, she had been through more and had been hurt her entire life. Jeff hadn't, he went crazy due to one incident. Although it was pretty awful, it wasn't as bad as hers. They both decided history was well, history so they switched topics. Jeff had brought up the question of how she killed her victims. She replied simply "Manipulation. You?" He shrugged he wouldn't know how he would explain his strategies. Jeff usually snuck in the house at night and ambushed the people, typically slitting their throats. Jenny however got close to the people, then when they trusted her she murdered them. She always said that helped her come up with new ways to kill. Sometimes she would torture them, beating, cutting, and abusing them in any way she saw fit. Most of her victims were woman. He had learned she was incredibly strong, probably from having take care of herself for so many years. It wouldn't surprise him. After hours of talking Jennifer fell asleep, resting her head against a tree. 


End file.
